


Fix

by homesickghosts



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Gen, M/M, Suicide mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor sizes this guy up and down for a few moments before sauntering over. He’s tipsy but he hides it well. The guy smiles as he approaches.</p>
<p>“Connor,” he says, sticking his hand out.</p>
<p>“Oliver.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for: mentions of suicide and drug use  
> non graphic sex

One. Connor always flaunts it. He knows he’s attractive so he shows it off. He gets free drinks, free food, people even pay for his tabs. He flirts with everyone and everything. This is who he is.

Two. The bar is sleazy but this is the best kind to get fucked up (or just fucked) in. Raunchy guys hit on him and he takes it. He takes it because he likes the attention and that’s what he’s here for. He’s not here for the shitty band that’s playing, or because this place is cheap. There’s a guy here who’s too well dressed to be in this part of town. He’s too good looking too.

Connor sizes this guy up and down for a few moments before sauntering over. He’s tipsy but he hides it well. The guy smiles as he approaches.

“Connor,” he says, sticking his hand out.

“Oliver.”

Three. They move in together. It wasn’t planned or talked about, it just happened. Connor was there every night anyways, he figured he’d save gas and money by just living there. It’s good for them. He wouldn’t say it yet, but he loves Oliver.

Four. Connor fucked up. It wasn’t his fault though. He was just there, but he saw everything. Oliver knows he’s keeping something from him, but doesn’t ask. Oliver’s sweet like that. He loves Connor for who he is, for the way he is. He loves Connor.

Five. He only slept with the guy to get info from him.

Six. They fight. Connor sleeps on the couch but he doesn’t blame Oliver for it. He shouldn’t have done it, he knows that. It was stupid. He’s so fucking stupid.

They fight for an entire week. If they’re not arguing over something stupid, they’re not talking to each other.

Why is Connor such a fuck up? He fucked up the one good thing in his life.

Seven. They fuck everywhere they can as often as they can. They’re good again. Connor’s not sleeping on the couch anymore.

Eight. He told him he told him he told him. Oliver hates him now, he knows he does. He doesn’t even look him in the eyes anymore. He barely talks to him.

Connor should’ve kept his mouth shut.

Nine. He doesn’t come home.

Ten. All of his stuff is in a box. Oliver hasn’t said anything, but he keeps crying every time he looks up.

Connor says “I’m sorry.” But it doesn’t fix anything because he did it anyways. Apologies are pointless.

He shouldn’t have done it God he’s a fucking idiot.

Eleven. The bar sleazy. The guys are sleazy but he goes home with the first one he makes eye contact with. They hit up because why not? It’s not like Connor has anything to lose anymore. He’s already lost the best thing in his life.

Twelve. He hits up again. And again. Looks like one of his lies became the trut.

Thirteen. He doesn’t know why he even bothers. Oliver’s better off without him. He’s already moved on, moved away.

Fourteen. He hits up again. He takes more than he’s used to because the burn and excitement of it all starts to fade after a while. He doesn’t know where these ones came from nor does he care.

He takes too much. He’s not sure if it’s on purpose or from the fact that the drugs clouded his eyes and his brain to where his judgement is lacking. He takes too much.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i'll stop killing them but where's the fun in that


End file.
